


Грязные руки

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Star Wars 27 место на ФБ-2012 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C3PO побеспокоил Хана и Лею на несколько минут позже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грязные руки

Название: Грязные руки  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Хан/Лея  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: AU, PWP  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: C3PO побеспокоил Хана и Лею на несколько минут позже.

 

Лея любит порядочных, надёжных мужчин. Она любит Люка и других своих верных соратников, любила своего отца. Но, кажется, это не совсем та любовь.  
Лея любит порядочных, надёжных мужчин, но хочет негодяя.  
\- Негодяй? Хорошо звучит, - Хан улыбается самой наглой из своих улыбок и завладевает руками Леи. Кончики его пальцев как будто наэлектризованы, они оставляют приятную прохладу на коже; весь жар перетекает в щёки, и принцесса дрожит, как девчонка.  
\- Прекрати!  
\- Прекратить что? – с наигранным удивлением спрашивает он. Оказывается, в запасе у Соло всё это время было выражение ещё наглее.  
\- У меня грязные руки.  
\- Как и у меня. Так чего бояться?

Лея любит мужчин, которые говорят прямо и честно. Но хочет того, за каждым словом которого - скрытый смысл. Он даже сам не всегда знает, какой. Если бы Соло не был гением и негодяем, она давно была бы мертва. Если бы она не была умницей и принцессой, ему бы тоже не поздоровилось, так что они ничего не должны друг другу. И он всегда будет считать себя вправе уйти, когда захочет.  
Лея тоже может уйти, но почему-то не уходит, когда Хан прижимает её к железкам, которые, между прочим, нужно срочно починить. 

С его губ слетают либо грубости, либо наглая ложь, но когда в середине фразы Лея понимает, что несёт чепуху, и сама тянется навстречу его поцелую, они оказываются неожиданно мягкими и податливыми.  
Если до того, как удалось прорваться сквозь блокаду, они сближались так невыносимо медленно, то сейчас вот-вот врежутся друг в друга, как два метеорита, столкнутся и вспыхнут, и остановиться уже нельзя. Лея больше не станет просить об этом Хана – вовсе не потому, что он снова посмеётся над ней. Просто причина, по которой она просила его прекратить, как-то незаметно вылетела из головы. А может, и вовсе не было никакой причины.

Её руки сами соскальзывают с шеи Хана ему на талию, где можно взяться за бластер, но она берётся за пряжку ремня. Лея вздрагивает от собственной смелости и улыбается в ненасытный рот Соло; тот вздрагивает тоже, потому что проворная рука принцессы хозяйничает у него в штанах. Они ненадолго прерывают поцелуй, чтобы разобраться с его одеждой. Лея так распалена, что не замечает, как в спину ей впивается колючий металл, когда Хан прижимается к ней всем телом и кладёт её руку на свой пульсирующий напряжённый член.

Для принцессы это настоящее откровение, потому что до этого самого момента мужчины всегда пытались в первую очередь угодить ей, и она великодушно им позволяла. От Соло же она до сих пор ждёт какой-нибудь грубости, пошлости – он мог бы сказать сейчас что-нибудь вроде «ну давайте, обслужите меня, ваше высокоблагородие», и Лея почему-то краснеет, когда представляет себе это, и внизу живота что-то сладко сжимается в предвкушении. Но Хан молчит - Лея чувствует у своего уха его рваное дыхание – и отдаёт себя целиком в её руки. В руки, которым теперь предоставилась единственная за всё это время возможность сделать Соло по-настоящему больно, но они предпочитают делать ему приятно. Увлажняются чем-то скользким – наверное, смазкой, а может, Хан так незаметно кончил. Лея не успевает понять. 

Жестокая реальность в лице C3PO прерывает их занятие тем, на что, вообще-то, совершенно нет времени. «Сэр, сэр! Я восстановил изоляцию!» - бодро объявляет робот, и Соло тут же отскакивает в сторону, неуклюже пытаясь застегнуть штаны. Лея начинает разглаживать несуществующие складки на одежде и бросает на него виноватый взгляд.

Когда они возвращаются в рубку, то больше, чем огромного червя, внутри которого они оказались; больше, чем астероидного поля; больше, чем имперских кораблей, Лея боится, что Хан спросит, зачем она надела перчатки. Принцесса хотела бы ответить с гордо поднятой головой: «Чтобы сохранить твой запах», - но пока не набралась для такого смелости. И вот, она снова привычно задирает Соло, а он язвит в ответ, как будто ничего не произошло.

Смелость приходит внезапно, совсем не к месту, когда Хан стоит перед лицом смерти и пытается сделать вид, что заморозка в карбоните его не пугает. Бластер пригодился бы ему больше глупых слов, но кроме слов у Леи нет ничего.  
\- Я люблю тебя!  
\- Я знаю, - вот и всё, что она получает в ответ. Лея понимает, что негодяя нельзя исправить, но сделает всё возможное для того, чтобы у него появился ещё один шанс дать ей верный ответ.


End file.
